Ignite Your Bones
by Normryl
Summary: Final Chapter! Perry Cox is one of the best doctors at Sacred Heart. But what happens when he becomes one of the patients? Some serious issues within.
1. When You Feel So Tired

**Title: Ignite Your Bones**  
**Summary:** Perry Cox has been hailed as the best doctor in the city. But what will happen when he becomes the patient?**Warnings:** Involves serious illness. You may not enjoy this. This is angst filled, depressing fan fiction at it's best!  
**Notes:** I'm not a medical expert so to write this I did research. If anything is inaccurate in the medical side of things, please let me know what's wrong and how I can make it right and I'll be happy to change it. All chapter titles are from the lyrics 'Fix You' by Coldplay, as is the title. Set in season four.

_**1. When You Feel So Tired**_

Dr. Perry Cox shoved the folded sheets of paper into his pocket as he heard the voice... scratch that..._annoying_ voice, of John Dorian approaching the table where he was sat.

The younger doctor was talking to Carla and the both came to stop at the table Perry was frequenting, sitting down casually without so much as a hesitation before doing so. Perry scowled at the pair, not that they were looking at him to be able to notice. There had been a time when people didn't just come and sit next to him. They feared him, they avoided him. Now, it was like he was just good ol' Dr Cox. He hated that. His castration by his bitch of a wife had seen him lose all fear and power at this hospital. Sometimes at night when Jordan was asleep, he'd wonder why he ever got back with her. He'd been doing that a lot recently. Laying awake at night thinking about his life.

But he had good reason too. He couldn't sleep, so he figured he may as well think about he's crappy life. But there was a reason he couldn't sleep. Something bigger behind it than wanting to stay up and find all the flaws with his life, it was the pain in his arm that kept him awake. It always came at night. Not that it wasn't present during the day, it was just when he had work to do, the dull ache never seemed as bad. But at night, as he watched Jordan sleeping, he felt it more. And because all he was doing was laying, it hurt more, the inactivity of his muscles making his pain stronger.

It was two nights ago he'd noticed a swelling on his arm. Just above his right elbow, just where the ache was. His elbow was a little stiff sometimes, hard to move, but he ignored it, while deep down, something gnawed at him. Something like fear grew in his stomach, made him feel a little nauseas.

"Hey Dr. Cox." JD said, cheerfully, as he acknowledged the older doctor sitting across from him.

Dr. Cox didn't do anything to acknowledge the comment except a quick glare in JD's direction. He went back to staring at the cup of coffee that rested on the table, watched the steam float off the top, telling him it was too hot to consume.

JD turned his attention back to Carla, and the pair continued to talk among themselves. It didn't take long for Dr. Cox to get fed up with their chatter, stand up abruptly, and stomp off, taking his coffee with him. Once he was out of sight, Carla turned to JD.

"Oh my God, you're right! So what's wrong with him?" Carla asked, having not noticed Perry's moodiness recently herself.

"Beats me. Been like it the last few days though."

"Do you think it's something at home, with him and Jordan?"

"Maybe. We could try talking to her see if she knows what's wrong." JD suggested.

"That's sounds a lot like interfering, JD." Carla said.

"You're right, I know. I don't know what I was thinking."

"No, it's a great idea. Don't know why I didn't think of it."

* * *

Dr Cox sat in the doctors lounge, grateful for the peace in the room. He picked up a magazine, fanning himself with it at the temperature in the room.

"Don't mind me." A voice said from behind him.

Perry looked round, seeing the Janitor in the corner, apparently cleaning something. He at least had a duster in his hand. "What?" Perry asked, instantly irritated by the man's presence.

"I'm just trying to do my job. I don't get in the way when you're doing yours."

"You're always in someone's way. It's part of your job as 'waste of space'. Ah, forget it, I'm out." Perry got off the couch, stomping back out the room.

The Janitor watched him go, noticing the coffee he left and moving in to take it. He moved round to the other side of the couch and took a sip of the strong liquid. "Nice." he said aloud to himself. He noticed a folded sheet of paper, which he picked up. Unfolding it, he looked at what was written on it. At the top of the sheet it stated 'Symptoms of bone cancer.' The Janitor read the sheet briefly, before he folded it up and put it in his own pocket, deciding he'd return it to Dr. Cox next time he saw him. He then continued to drink the doctors coffee.

* * *

Carla pretended to do paperwork so she could stay behind the desk for a little longer.

Jordan was leaving for the day and Perry was with her. She was watching them when the Janitor went and stood right in her way. "Damn." she cursed to herself, as she moved herself, as naturally as possible to a better view point.

She watched the couple talk for a few minutes before they moved closer to where Carla stood and she could hear what they were saying.

"Are you going to be late?" Jordan asked.

"I don't think so." Perry replied. He didn't sound as angry as he had done earlier.

Jordan wrapped her arms around him for a parting kiss, and he responded. "I swear you're losing weight." she said, playfully, as she proceeded to grab at any traces of fat she could find on the trim doctor. "Do I need to fatten you up? Maybe a take away tonight?" She asked.

"Sure. Want me to pick one up on the way home?" Perry queried.

"Good idea. I better go get Jack." She kissed him again, before she left.

Perry watched her walk away before he turned. He went to walk away before the Janitor stopped him. "Hey, you dropped your patients notes earlier on." He said, handing Perry the folded sheets of paper.

Perry took them quickly. "Thanks. Be lost without 'em." He said, flicking a glance at Carla who he knew was watching him. She looked away as he did, but from the corner of her eye, she watched him walk away.

She now wondered why Dr. Cox was carrying patient notes with him folded in his pocket, rather than on a clipboard.

She knew something wasn't right, but had no idea what.

It was much later in the day when Perry found himself once again in the cafeteria. Bob Kelso was sat with him, neither man making conversation. Neither of them were big talkers and Perry found when he sat with Bob, no one bothered to sit next to them. Perry had a coffee and while he sat quietly as Bob ate his food, he rubbed tiredly at his face.

"Seems like the coffee's the only thing keeping you up, Perry." Kelso said, not looking away from the salad he was eating.

"I know, it's like I've been here 12 hours already." He replied sarcastically.

"Yes, I find that once you've been at this job for 30 years, you ease straight into the shifts." Kelso replied, incredibly dry.

Perry didn't answer back. Absently, he rubbed him sore arm, closing his eyes for a few moments.

He didn't notice the Janitor on the next table. He'd been watching the doctor. He stood up, leaving the cafeteria and went searching for a certain person.

* * *

"Hey you. Come here." The Janitor said, motioning for JD to follow him into an empty room.

Scoffing slightly JD stood still. "You know, I've kinda got the handle on you recently. I'm no way going over there."

"It's important." The Janitor said, hoping to show how sincere he was.

"Oh, I'll come straight over then." JD replied, pretending he was about to rush over, before he went on his way.

Desperate to speak to the doctor, the Janitor followed him, stepping in his path. "Listen, remember when you saw me in the shower? You said you had to tell me what you saw and I trusted you. I need you to trust me. If you don't want to go in there, then tell me where you want to go and that's where we'll go."

"You're serious." JD said, a statement more than a question. The Janitor nodded. JD nodded towards the room the Janitor had originally tried to lure him into. Once they were inside and the door closed, JD looked to the man. "Okay, what is it?"

"It's about Dr. Cox." The Janitor saw JD instantly become more curious, but he said nothing. "Okay, um, I was in the doctors lounge earlier and when he left, he dropped some paper on the floor. I found it just after he left. I might be wrong about this, but it just seems weird to me. On the paper were the symptoms of... bone cancer. I assumed it was something to do with a patient and just gave it back to him later. But since then, it's like I keep seeing him doing all these things on that piece of paper."

"You expect me to believe that?" JD said, astonished.

"Maybe I'm being paranoid, that's why I'm telling you. But it said that one of the symptoms was tiredness, and he said about that in the cafeteria and his hot wife said he'd lost weight and that was on there too. And... he's walking around with that on him, why else would he need it?"

"No, there's no way that..." JD cut himself off. He couldn't finish off the sentence. He walked out the room. He needed to find Carla.

* * *

Perry had changed into his street clothes before heading home. As he walked out the door, he heard Carla call out his name. He stopped and waited for the nurse to move round the desk and join him. When she stood next to him, she hesitated before she spoke. "Is everything okay?" She eventually asked, not able to ask the question in a more subtle way.

"Yeah." He said quickly, keen to get home. But knowing his temper had been getting the better of him the last few days and that was probably why Carla was talking to him now, he realised he was best telling her a few white lies so she wouldn't worry. "Look, if I've snapped at you the last couple of days, I'm sorry, I've been a little tired." The fact that he was tired he was sure would help carry him through the lie.

"Hey, it's no problem. I just.. worry, you know that."

He nodded. He hated her sincerity right then. "I best go, Jordan's waiting."

Carla watched Perry leave the building, happier about everything now. Maybe JD had been right, but usually when Dr Cox admitted something was wrong, she knew he usually sorted himself out. She went back to work and didn't think about it again, not until JD came up to her, looking a little worried and confused. "We need to talk in private." He said.

She followed him as he lead her to a supply cupboard. As soon as the door was closed, she looked to him urgently. "What is it?"

"It's about Dr. Cox."

* * *

Jordan heard the door close. She left Jack playing in his room while she went to see Perry.

He had a bag of food with him which he'd left on the side while he took his jacket off.

"Hi." She said, walking over and picking up the bag of food. She opened it seeing he'd got them the unhealthy option of burger and fries, but she didn't mind. She was hungry and was happy to eat whatever he had. She plucked out several loose fries and ate them. They sat down together to eat dinner. Jordan noticed Perry was picking at his food rather than eating it properly. "What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

Perry put down the fries and looked at her. She could see that there was something troubling him and she felt a flicker of panic in her.

"I've been putting off talking to you about this." He said. He didn't know how the hell he was supposed to tell her this.

Jordan's own food had been discarded itself. "Tell me?" She asked desperately, every possibility passing through her mind.

He couldn't look at her. He didn't want to see the look on her face. "Nothings positive yet, okay?" He told her. She knew he was sick. "This is just me, jumping to conclusions." He took a breath before he spoke, hoping he sounded stronger than he felt. "But, I er, I think I might have a tumour."

TBC.


	2. Could It Be Worse

A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys. Hope you like this next chapter.

2. Could It Be Worse?

"So, what are we going to do?" Jordan asked.

Since Perry had told her she'd been mad with him for keeping it to himself even though he told her he'd only suspected it for a couple of days and didn't want to worry her. She then got angry with him, with the cancer, with the world and that was when she let the words really hit home. When she realised what they were possibly up against. She was scared.

She'd already lost her brother to cancer, she couldn't stand the thought of Perry going through the same thing. She couldn't lose him. And she didn't think she could be strong enough for both of them, that's what she was supposed to do. Support him, be brave herself and look after Jack and tell him his daddy would be okay even though she knew she couldn't say it with an real conviction.

She cried, he held her, kissed her, told her everything would be okay. While Jordan composed herself, Perry put Jack to bed. And then they began to talk.

"Well, it's not a definite diagnosis, I've gone through symptoms carefully and I think this is probably cancer, well a tumour anyway, but I don't know for sure and I won't until we get a test done."

"What tests will they do?" Jordan asked.

"Well, probably a bone x-ray to see what exactly is going on. If it is a tumour, then they'll do a biopsy to see if it's malignant or not."

"It might not be cancer?" Jordan asked hopefully.

"Maybe." He didn't want to get her hopes up too much. "It's fifty-fifty."

"Let's get these tests done now."

"We can't do it now, we've got Jack." Perry said.

"Someone will take him, I won't be able to sleep until I know we've started doing something.

"Okay, but lets' just keep it quiet until we know for sure." Jordan nodded in agreement.

* * *

Bob Kelso sat behind his desk, doing his paperwork when a knock at the door interrupted him. "Yes?" He called, not stopping the flow of work he was doing.

Perry Cox opened the door and walked in, closing it shut behind him.

Looking up briefly, Kelso shot Perry a confused look. "I thought you left already?"

"I did. I need to tell you something." Perry said.

* * *

That night, Perry had his arm examined by the orthopaedic specialist, Dr Miles. He also took a medical history, did a full physical and took a blood test.

Once he completed those, he handed Perry on to Dr Lane, an oncologist. He got a bone x- ray of the affected right arm. The X-ray showed the area where the tumour was. Dr. Lane showed Perry and Jordan the area on his bone that it had destroyed. He told them the good news was that if this was cancer, it was primary. He explained to Jordan that it basically means that it's a cancer that hasn't spread to the bone from somewhere else, it started there in the bone. Dr Lane then told them both that if this is a primary based cancer he could offer for them to go a specialist hospital, which had more people that would be trained in this form of cancer.

Perry dismissed the idea and said he'd be treated at Sacred Heart if needed.

Dr Lane said that they needed to take a core needle biopsy to see whether this was benign or malignant. Perry was given a local anaesthetic to numb his arm. Dr Lane took the samples he needed. He told them he'd send them to the pathologist and the results would be back between 3 to 10 days.

With all the tests done, they had nothing left to do.

The pair returned home.

Life seemed to pass by in a strange blur for Jordan and Perry in the next few days. They tried to do everything as normal but when they were in bed every night, they'd talk about the future. Jordan seemed to need to talk about every possibility, something that Perry didn't want to do but he knew how important it was for her.

And then the day was there. They got a call telling them to come to the hospital because the results were in. It was the day they'd been waiting for, but now it was here, they were afraid of it.

Perry was already going into work that day, so they just went in earlier, ready for the results to be told. As they sat in the small office of Dr Lane's he took out the file.

"Okay, let's see what we got here." He flipped through pages to find the appropriate results for Perry Cox. "The biopsy showed the tumour is malignant. And, we're in stage 2B. This means we're dealing with a high-grade cancer. Now, as you know Perry, high-grade cancer is faster spreading and it grows quickly. The good news from this is that it hasn't spread anywhere else although it has grown through the wall of the bone, so we need to start treatment straight away. Would you like a minute to yourselves or do you want to discuss treatment now?"

"I think I could do with some fresh air." Perry said.

"Okay, just come back whenever you're ready."

Perry shook his head, a frown playing across his face. "No, actually, we'll go through the treatments now."

"You're sure?"

Perry nodded.

"Okay, my recommendations here are chemotherapy, we need to ensure that the cancer doesn't spread. Once you've recovered from that, you'll need surgery to remove the tumour. We'll probably have to have the surgeon do a bone graft to repair the bone. And after all of that, we may go through a treatment of radiotherapy to make sure all the cancer cells are destroyed."

* * *

Jordan had gone home and Perry had decided that despite him needing to soon start his treatment, he'd work today's shift. At someone point today, he'd have to tell Kelso the results, but it wasn't something he wanted to do right now. Dr. Lane had arranged for Perry to have some more blood tests done to make sure his heart, kidneys and liver were working okay. He was a little concerned about his liver, seeing as he'd drunk for most of his life, but he tried to push that worry to the back of his head, he had enough on his mind. Dr. Lane had given Perry an injection of a radioactive liquid so that the tests could be carried out in a few hours on his kidneys. All he had to do was carry on working through the day.

It would be a couple of days before those results came through and once that happened and if everything was okay, he would probably start treatment.

"Newbie." Cox called as he spotted the younger doctor ahead of him. JD stopped in his tracks and waited for Dr. Cox to catch up with him. "I've got some patients I want you to take a look at." He handed JD three files.

"Are they tricky cases?" JD asked.

"Not so much tricky, but their diagnosis is going to take a bit of researching. And I'm going to let you do that."

"Well, wouldn't it be quicker for you to do it?" JD said, knowing that Dr Cox's experience meant that for the most part, he did pick up what was wrong with patients a little quicker than JD did still.

"Good attitude, doctor." Perry said, as he kept walking.

"I just don't see why I should take on more patients for no good reason." JD said.

"You don't want to, fine." Perry said, snatching the files back. "I'll find a doctor who wants to save patients life rather than a half assed excuse for a doctor." With that, Perry stormed off down the halls.

He decided to take a break and went to the cafeteria to calm down. He sat there for a while knowing that if he'd actually been honest with JD, he'd have been much more cooperative. But he didn't want to tell him. He didn't want to have to tell Kelso either. In all honesty, it wasn't even his problem what happened to his patients. In about three days, he'd be another patient here and that would be his doctor worries over.

* * *

JD caught up with Carla after his run in with Dr Cox.

After what the Janitor had told JD, he'd confided what he'd been told to Carla. She had told him she spoke to Perry herself and she thought that he seemed a little better. They both agreed to keep an eye on him and make sure he was okay. Besides from maybe being a little quieter than usual, he seemed fine.

But his snapping at JD bought him back to thinking that maybe something was wrong. The problem with Dr Cox was he never really liked to talk about things. Not even the deep and painful stuff, he just didn't seem to communicate very well with people about his feelings at all. JD guessed it was more to do with his childhood than anything else. But he felt for him having lost his best friend in Ben. JD didn't know how long they'd been friends for, but he seemed to have known Ben for a long time, long enough that he was someone that Perry felt close enough to talk to and confide in. JD wondered what qualities Ben had that made Cox like him so much.

JD updated her on what Cox had said to him. After listening, she sighed, "Okay, this ends now."

With JD on her heels, they made their way to find him. After asking several people, they tracked him down to the cafeteria.

Standing over the table where he sat, Carla decided she'd go straight to the heart of the matter here. "What's the hell has got into you recently?" She demanded, her arms crossed in front of her, a look of determination to find the truth on her face. JD stood by her side silently, not feeling as confrontational. He was concerned, but he knew if he'd come here alone and demanded answers, Cox would have chewed him out.

Perry looked at the pair, his face emotionless. "I've got cancer." Was the simple answer.

The look on their faces was about what he expected. They were both too dumbstruck to say anything. Perry moved across to the other chair, leaving the two nearest to where the pair stood empty. "Sit down." He told them, his voice as strong as it ever was. They both did as they were told, but neither spoke for a little while longer. Perry didn't try and break the silence, he knew that once they had absorbed the information they'd ask the questions they wanted to know the answers to without any help from him.

Surprisingly, it was JD he recovered enough to speak first.

"Where is it?"

"Bone cancer. In my arm." Perry vaguely pointed to his right arm. "I'm just waiting for some tests to come back before I start chemo. Should be about three days."

"Does Dr. Kelso know?" Carla queried, finding her voice.

"I told him when I went for the first lot of tests. He doesn't know the results yet. Only got them today."

"How's Jordan taking it?" Carla asked.

"She's okay. Not great, but not a wreck either."

"So you're being treated here?" JD said. Cox nodded. After a few moments of silence, he asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

Cox smiled a humourless smile. "Got some patients you can take." He watched JD and saw the look of guilt play on his face. Carla, who was sat next to Perry, saw it to.

Without another word, JD got up and walked away quickly, not even stopping to apologise to the nurse he almost knocked over in his rush to leave.

"I shouldn't have said that." Perry said regretfully as he watched the space where JD had been moments ago.

"How bad is it?" Carla asked.

It seemed to take Perry a second or two to realise what she meant. "Stage 2B. Bad but could be worse."

"This is horrible." Carla said, her eyes threatening to spill the tears she tried to hold back.

"It's okay." Perry whispered to her. He carefully reached across and held her right hand in his left. He watched her head drop as she tried to hold back her sobs.

* * *

"Bob." Perry said, getting the attention of the chief of medicine. "I just wanted to tell you that I got my results back. It's cancer. I've probably got about three days until I start chemotherapy. So, I've given the worst patients I have to Dorian to take on their care. None of my other patients are anything tricky, so they can easily be divided up, if they're not sorted out by then."

"Right then." Kelso said, nodding his head.

Perry looked at his watch. "Ah, I have to go." With that, he made his way back down to see Dr Lane to get his kidneys tested.

TBC.


	3. Just What Your Worth

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here's another nice chapter for you to enjoy. **

**3. Just What Your Worth**

Perry's tests had come back and he was able to move ahead with the chemotherapy.

He and Jordan had talked about the coming months. Perry was going to spend the majority of his time in hospital. He didn't want Jack to see him sick in a hospital bed, so they had a plan that whenever Perry had finished a course of chemo, giving he was well enough, he'd go home and see his son. There was the chance that Jack might ask where his dad was but they'd deal with that when it happened.

Once Perry had told Bob, Carla and JD he told them that they could tell whoever they felt needed to know. He knew Carla had told Turk and JD had told Elliot, which wasn't surprising in itself, and he was pretty certain a few other people knew because he kept getting sympathetic smiles from people, which he hated

Jordan made sure Perry got a private room and that it had everything he could possibly want there. She even bought a few of his things from home in to make it nicer. A picture them and Jack was by his bed and one of his sports jersey's was laying across the empty chair at the end of the bed. Jordan was also working on making sure Perry didn't miss any games he'd want to see by searching through the weekly TV guide and seeing what sporting events were on.

And all Perry had to do was lay there. He had a central line put in to administer the drug into his system. Perry's first treatment was four days before having three weeks without, before the second course started. Depending on how well he responded was key to how much of this he'd have to go through and if and when he could go home in-between.

The last thing he wanted was to stay at hospital when he could be spending time with his son, but he knew that you could never be certain how you'd reacted to drugs like these and it was probably best he stay here for as long as possible.

All in all, Perry found being the patient incredibly dull and boring. He understood why so many of them were desperate for someone, anyone, to talk to. He was lucky, because Jordan was with him for the vast majority of the day. And when she had to go, he usually found someone would come by to keep him company, mostly JD or Carla.

It was about the fourth day when he felt the side effects come into full force. Before that he thought he might be one of the lucky ones who wasn't that affected by the the chemotherapy side effects, but he'd obviously been wrong. He lost his appetite, had a very sore mouth, although was grateful he didn't have any ulcers, at least not yet, and he was pretty exhausted as well. Being exhausted when all you were expected to do was lay down wasn't a big deal. It wasn't as though he shouldn't be resting. But it was weird to be doing nothing when he usually had such a busy life. Especially since they had Jack. As a couple, Jordan and Perry hadn't been on an actual vacation since they got married and with a baby, everything was even more crazy. Neither of them saw the point in travelling anywhere with a small child as you couldn't really enjoy yourself. So every time Perry took holiday from the hospital, all they did was have little day trips out with Jack. It was nice but children were exhausting. Perry realised that this was about the first time he'd been able to just do nothing in a hell of a long time. One of the small mercies was that this course of chemotherapy was now over and he could, in theory, get out of bed and move around freely. After talking to Jordan, they decided that Jack really needed to see his dad, so they planned to have him come and visit. And because he had always associated hospital with where his dad worked, they didn't want to confuse things for the youngster. He had got to the age where he was starting to pick things up and Perry had this awful image of his illness being his sons first memory. It was one thing that he would do everything he could to stop from happening.

He and Jordan had decided that if she came to visit with Jack at midday, he could get dressed an act like he was just working. It wasn't like he'd have to do anything, just wear his lab coat while his son was there. He got newbie to come by about half an hour before they were due with some clothes for him to change into. He wore his sports shirt that Jordan had left on his chair and put on a pair of blue jogging bottoms.

He then made his way to the cafeteria. He sat and talked with Carla and Turk while he waited for Jordan to turn up.

JD went to the nurses station and did some paperwork, waiting for Jordan and Jack to arrive.

"Hey DJ." Jordan said as she walked through the doors, Jack in her arms. "You seen Perry?"

JD turned to face her. He had thought that maybe this whole act was over the top seeing as Jack was only three, but at the same time, he knew that at around this age they could get their first memory. "Oh, hi Jordan. He's on lunch so he's probably in the cafeteria."

Jordan put Jack down. "Ready to see daddy?" She asked the boy. He nodded his head, smiling. Jordan motioned for JD to come with them. She let Jack walk ahead of them so she could talk to JD. "How is he today?"

"He's not too bad. A little tired, but he's been looking forward to seeing Jack."

Jordan smiled. "Yeah, Jack's been really excited too." As they made their way through the doors of the cafeteria, Jordan stopped JD from walking any further as Jack raced towards his dad. "Do you think we should tell him the truth?" JD could see the genuine concern of Jordan's features.

"I think you need to do what you both feel is best for your son." JD said.

"I keep thinking, if the worse happens... how do I tell Jack?" Jordan said, watching as Perry picked his son up and put him on his lap at the table.

"Look, I know you have to think of what could happen, but right now there's no reason to be too worried. He's still healthy and his undergoing treatment. I mean, when he gets the surgery you can always tell Jack about that." JD could see he hadn't eased Jordan's fears at all. "He's gonna be here all the time, we'll be checking on him. If things do start to go wrong, you'll know."

Jordan took a deep breath and nodded a little. She saw Perry turn to see where she was. She smiled at him. "Thanks."

They both walked towards the table. Jordan kissed Perry on top of the head in greeting.

"Hey Turk, I've got something you have to see." JD said, his way of getting Carla and Turk out of the way and giving the family some time together.

"Oh, come on Carla, let's go see what JD wants." Turk said as they both stood up. Turk mouthed the word 'Lame' to JD as they left the cafeteria together. Jordan sat in the vacated seat and watched as the two most important people in her life sat in front of her.

* * *

"I think Jordan's having a hard time." JD said as he Turk and Carla left the cafeteria.

"She's going through a lot." Carla said.

"You know what the worse thing is?" JD asked, "It's less than a year ago since Ben died."

"There's not a lot we can." Carla replied. "I mean, she wants to visit but she wants to spend time with her son and she won't compromise either. What can we do?"

"I don't know. There's gotta be something." JD said, desperate for a way to help.

"Okay." Turk said, "Let's think logically. If this was any of us, what would be the thing that you wouldn't want to do?"

All three had a revolution. "We should get Elliot." JD said.

* * *

Jordan made her way up the last of the stairs to her apartment. She sighed as she struggled to carry Jack. He was getting too heavy to be carried all the time, but he was sleeping so it had to be done.

The truth was, he'd tired himself out crying so much at leaving his daddy behind at the hospital. After having such a nice time, it had all ended badly when Jack hadn't wanted to leave and just upset all three of them. She knew she'd have to be careful Perry didn't try and come home too early now, she'd seen a look in his eye, determination, he wanted to be there for his son, but she also knew that him coming home just meant that he could become sick easily and she wouldn't allow that either.

Turning the key in the lock, she pushed the door open with her foot and made her way inside. She took Jack straight through to his bedroom and tucked him in, kissing his head gently as she looked at him sleeping for a while before leaving him to sleep.

It wasn't until she went back through to the lounge that she noticed. Everything was tidy and clean. She frowned a little, wondering if she was losing her mind.

She went to the kitchen and saw the sink was empty. There was a vase of flowers that absolutely was not there earlier. She noticed a card leant up against the vase. She went over to it, seeing her name written on the front. Her mind flashed to ideas of a cleaning obsessed stalker and then briefly she thought of the hospital Janitor, but she shook the mental image away. Tearing open the back of the envelope she pulled out a card. The front of it had a picture of some flowers on it. Opening the card she read the hand written message inside.

_Jordan,  
__We wanted to do something to help you out but know there's not much we can do.  
__So, we took care of all those 'little' annoying jobs, like cleaning, washing, ironing.. all those things that you don't want to do at the best of times. It's not much, but it's all we could think to do. And if there's anything else you need us to do no matter how big or small, you can count on us. _

_Your friends at Sacred Heart. _

Jordan felt the tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to cry. She wasn't sad, she was overwhelmed by the simplicity of their kind act. They hadn't done anything amazing, but they'd done what they could. And they were right, it was those tedious jobs that she didn't want to do. Usually when she ironed their clothes was when Perry was watching a game on TV, not even trying to help. Not even pretending he would if the game wasn't on. But while she was doing it, he'd have the sound on the TV blaring out, he'd complain about his side every time they did something wrong and keep telling them what they could do to make their game better. And she'd mock him all the while, saying they couldn't hear him and that he was wasting his breath. In all honesty, she knew she was wasting hers, but it was their routine. And she missed it like hell right now.

* * *

JD was glad that they'd done there bit to help Jordan and Dr Cox.

He was glad that Perry had trusted Carla enough with their spare key, should either he or Jordan ever get locked out and they were able to help Jordan.

Elliot and Carla had already come up with the idea of taking her out one night, and that JD and Turk could bring Jack to visit Dr Cox. They were probably jumping the gun with the idea, but they felt that they were at least trying to do something.

If Jordan didn't want to go that was one thing, but if they were trying to help, that was all they could do. JD decided he'd pay Dr Cox a visit to tell him about what they'd done for Jordan. JD found it strange he couldn't think of him as anything other than Dr Cox. Even when he was a patient, just like anyone else here, he still thought Dr Cox before he thought Perry. He knocked on the door first, not waiting for an answer before he opened it, which was just as well because he didn't get one.

As he opened the door, Perry glared at him. He didn't look at all happy.

"I didn't say come in." He said.

JD closed the door behind him, walking across the room to stand by the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked. He knew that he was angry about something.

"You didn't hear Jack screaming all the way out of the hospital I take it?" Perry said bitterly.

"No... I was out." Dr Cox just nodded vaguely. "I know you're upset." JD said, "But just remember you're doing this to protect Jack."

"He didn't seem very protected to me." Perry replied. "You know what bugs me? I wanted this so that he didn't remember this time, but what if still does? What if he remembers how much his dad wasn't around?"

"He'll probably have forgotten about it by tomorrow."

"Yeah, but what about the next time he comes?"

"Maybe we can come up with something different, so he doesn't feel like he's leaving you, or you're leaving him, you know?" Perry nodded.

"I just want to go home."

"Everyone always does."

TBC


	4. Not What You Need

**A/N: Thanks again to all who have reviewed. I'm on a bit of a slow spell at the minute due to working to much this week, but if I haven't updated again by Friday, expect the next hit to be on Saturday night or Sunday morning. **

**4. Not What You Need**

The phone ringing woke Jordan up. She couldn't quite place the sound at first, disrupting her sleep, but then her mind jumped into gear. _Perry. _Quickly picking it up, she held it to her ear, her hands shaking slightly. "Hello?"

"Jordan, it's Carla."

"What's happened?" She asked immediately. She knew something had happened to Perry.

"He's not with you?" There was a deep sense on fear in those four words.

"Oh God, you don't know where he is?" Jordan said, knowing she sounded panicked. She tried to stay calm so she wouldn't wake Jack.

"It's okay, we'll find him. He can't have gone far." Carla said. "He was talking to JD and said he wanted to go home. So we thought he might be there. Go check all the rooms, okay, check the hallway. Make sure he's not there." Jordan didn't say anything. "Jordan, listen, do what I say. Turk and JD are on their way over to you. I've got a bunch of people searching every corner of the hospital for him. Me and Elliot are going to go out searching for him as well. You just need to do this one thing for him sweetie." Carla said, hoping Jordan was listening still.

And then it hit her. She had an epiphany. "Oh... I know where he is."

"What? Where?" Carla asked.

"Call Turk, tell him to go to the cemetary. That's where he'll be. With Ben."

* * *

Perry sat in front of Ben's headstone. He didn't know why he felt the need to sneak out the hospital in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but the clothes he'd been wearing during Jack's visit. He should have had a coat on at this time of night. There was a chill to the air, but he didn't feel too bad. Not after the walk to get here anyway.

He was certain of only two things right now. First was that when he was found, or he went back to the hospital he'd be killed. By Jordan, by Carla, by JD. There may be some others who'd like to give him a piece of their mind as well, but in all honesty, those three were the ones that he knew he'd care about the most. The second thing he knew was that no matter what, he needed to be here right now.

Sighing as he looked at the words carved on the headstone, he knew he came here to talk.

"Hey Ben." It was a start, right? "I can't believe I came here in the middle of the night to sit at your grave and talk to a nearly year old corpse. You know, medically, there's no proof that a stiff can actually hear someone when they come to talk to them. Probably not scientifically either, but I'm not scientist." He scoffed a little. "Honestly, I'm not even a doctor right now." He wasn't sure he was supposed to come here and mock Ben being dead. That didn't feel like what he came to do. "So, I don't know if you know, but er, I got cancer." He smiled as he felt the tears starting to gather in his eyes. "You know what best friends are like, always coping one another, huh? Except, if I get over this, I'll get it checked out regularly, rather than just leaving it. I mean, how dumb are you?" He felt a sudden surge of anger. "You can't just leave stuff like that to go away forever." He swallowed, tried to get the anger to go. "I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to come to my hospital, but all the places you went, there wasn't one doctor anywhere? You came back with a bunch of pictures of pretty places and now that's all we got." He felt the anger rise again, he knew he couldn't stop it from coming out of his mouth. "Bastard. You know how scared I was when you were ill? I know you know because you mocked me for it. Well, you were right, I was a girl, I should have handled it better. But I was scared I was going to lose you forever. Guess I have a good sense, huh? But you know why I'm really pissed? Because you're not here for me." He knew he would lose the battle now. The tears were going to fall and he couldn't stop them. "I mean, where the hell's my best friend when I need him? If I wasn't there for you, God knows you'd have had enough people to pull you through, but who the hell have I got?"

* * *

JD got out of the car and looked across the cemetery.

He remembered walking through here with Perry on the the day of Ben's funeral. He turned to Turk as he got out of the car. "You should stay here. I'll call you if I need you."

"You sure?" Turk asked.

JD nodded. "Just call the hospital and let them know we found him."

He wasn't sure what Dr Cox was thinking coming out here in the middle of the night, but clearly something was wrong. And as much as JD wanted Turk to come with him, he knew Dr Cox wouldn't want that. He made his way across the cemetery. It was a big place. He couldn't believe Cox had walked here in his condition. He'd hardly had the energy to walk to the cafeteria earlier. His mind returned to his last trip here. Dr Cox had clearly been in denial when Ben died. He refused to see the body, just telling JD to sort it out. He wouldn't go home. He hardly ate or slept. Everyone noticed his weird behaviour, how he kept talking to himself, or looking at something that no one else could see.

JD remembered how Carla had gone to see Dr Kelso, she was that worried about him. She was scared that he might make a fatal mistake. Kelso said that it was just the way he was coping with the situation and that they shouldn't worry. Carla later realised that Kelso was double checking everything Perry was doing, just to be safe.

Thankfully he never made any big mistakes because Kelso would have had to send him home. JD had travelled with Cox to the cemetery and as soon as they pulled up JD watched him walk off quickly. He watched him go and he was sure he heard him talking to himself again. He walked slowly behind, worried that he'd have to deal with his mentor having a complete breakdown. He watched as he came to a stop up ahead. He was still talking and JD continued to slowly walk towards him. He heard him mention a camera and pictures, and that was when JD realised who Perry at least thought he was talking to. He remember he asked him what they'd take pictures of, and Perry talked about Jack. It was his son's birthday a few days earlier. He remembered the smile on Perry's face. And then JD asked him "Where do you think we are?" He was scared to ask it, scared to break that bubble. He didn't know how he'd react once he was exposed to the truth. He watched as Perry looked around, looking for someone. Looking for Ben. He looked back to JD, he smiled. But it was a bitter, knowing smile. And then he walked across to where the ceremony would take place. As JD sat at the front with Dr Cox, he remembered feeling out of place. It was where Ben's immediate family was sitting. After Jordan and Danni arrived, JD went to move, to sit back with Turk, Carla and Elliot. But Cox stopped him, just the gentlest, barest touches to tell him not to move. To stay with him. He didn't need any words.

Once the ceremony started, JD concentrated on what was being said about Ben. He really didn't know much about the man, but he knew he was a good guy. At some point, JD noticed Jordan move. He looked across to see her put her arms round Perry. And as JD looked, he saw tears. Not Jordan. Perry. JD didn't know whether to look back round and act like he hadn't seen anything. Just stare straight ahead, but he couldn't. He couldn't ignore his friend when he was in so much pain. He placed his hand on Perry's shoulder. Let him know he was there for him. To comfort and support him.

That was what he needed to do now.

He could see Perry sitting by the grave. He was grateful the moon was bright tonight.

When he got to where Perry sat, JD first removed his own jacket, and then sat next to Dr Cox. "Put this on." JD said, dropping the jacket on the other man's lap.

After a moments hesitation he pulled the jacket over his arms. "What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night? Do you have any idea how worried everyone's been?" JD said. His tone was harsh enough but he lacked real bite. He'd been too worried to get too angry.

Perry looked JD in the eyes. JD saw a emptiness in them that scared him a little. "How would you feel if Ghandi died?" he asked, voice as hollow as his eyes.

"I know you miss Ben, it's understandably, especially now. But you have to believe that there's other people who care about you. I mean, why do you think me and Turk are out here looking for you when we could have just as easily gone home?"

"'Cause Carla made you?"

"C'mon, if we hadn't come, it would just be Carla sitting here instead of me. After four years of knowing me, did you really think I wouldn't come looking for you?"

Perry shrugged a little, some of the vagueness had left him, he looked more like himself now. "I didn't really think about anyone, to be honest. I was just mad at Ben."

"Why?"

"Because he could still be here if he'd gone to the doctors once in the two years that he walked out of our hospital with a clean bill of health."

"That's not it." JD said. Perry might be angry about that, but it wasn't the reason he was here right now.

"I just... I could do with him being here right now."

That was it, it was as plain and simple as wanting that one person who always had the ability to cheer you up, make you laugh and who you knew would always be your biggest supporter. When you had someone in your life who meant that much to you, it would never be easy to let them go. JD knew that because he had people like that in his life.  
"You know, if someone asked me who my best friend was, I'd say Turk. It's like because I've known him so long and he gets me, he'll always be my best friend, but that doesn't mean that my other friends aren't just as important. I mean, when me and Elliot aren't ripping each others eyes out, we get along pretty well. She's always there for me when I need her. Carla, she's so caring and passionate about things, she's always got advice, she only ever wants the best for her friends. And then there's you. And I know, we're not 'friends'. We don't go out socially or anything like that, but I know if I were stuck, I could go to you and you'd help me out. All those people were worried sick about you. Turk should have called Carla by now and told everyone we found you. Even Kelso was searching for you. Well, I think he was making Ted do it, but he was still worried. The point is, nearly all those people have finished their shifts and their still there looking for you, trying to make sure you're okay. None of us are going to be the friend that Ben was to you, but maybe together we can all be an adequate second best."

Perry looked at JD. He didn't say anything, he just nodded his head slightly. "Jordan's gonna kill me."

"Yeah." JD nodded. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Jordan was at Sacred Heart early. Too early for her liking, but she hadn't been able to sleep after Carla's first phone call. She was relieved when Carla called her again, telling her that JD and Turk had bought him back to the hospital and that he was fine.

When she arrived, she couldn't find any of the people she would usually talk to. She assumed they'd all gone home, seeing as they spent half the night looking for Perry. She'd called up the nanny and asked if she'd take care of Jack for a few hours while she came here.

As she got to Perry's room, she saw Bob Kelso just leaving. He looked a little surprised to see her there so earlier.

"Is everything all right?" She asked, immediately.

"Yeah, I was just checking up." Bob said. "You going in?"

She nodded. "I think we need to talk." Jordan said, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"I've not said anything to him yet, but his prognosis is good. Dr. Lane was saying he may be able to go home, but we just want to make sure nothing come back from him being outside last night. Then he can have a week or so at home before the next session. Hopefully he won't have to have too much more before he can have the surgery. But I'm just waiting until we know for sure he didn't catch a bug while he was out. Don't want to get his hopes up too much."

"Thanks Bob." Jordan said, smiling.

"Right, I'm off home to Enid." With that, he walked away, leaving Jordan alone outside Perry's room. There was only one thing to do.

She opened the door and stepped through. She closed the door quietly. She kept her face neutral although she wasn't really angry with Perry, she didn't want him to know that.

She watched him as he tried to gage her reaction.

"Jordan, I'm sorry." He said straight off.

Jordan sat down on the chair next to the bed. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. I think I had a brain blackout or something."

"Well that much is obvious." Jordan said. She let the mask drop. "You can't worry me like that."

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"I know you are. Any reason you went to Ben's grave?"

"It's always nice to talk to someone who knows what you're going through." Perry said. He didn't want to talk to much about Ben with Jordan. He knew how much she missed her brother and he'd at least been able to tell JD how he felt.

"Maybe you should try talking to someone who's going through it now. You know, there's plenty of people in this building that are suffering through the same thing as you. And they're in a worse position. At least being a doctor you know what to expect."

"I'm not going to start knocking on people's doors to see if they want to talk about how we're possibly going to die."

"Whatever. As long as you don't go for any more midnight strolls I don't care what you do."

TBC.


	5. Lights Will Guide You Home

**A/N: I usually reply to all my reviewers personally but i did have a review from Dave and can't respond as he doesn't have an account, so I'd just like to say I'm glad that you liked the story and I hope you like this.  
To all my readers, I hope you like this final chapter. Thanks for all the comments and reviews you've sent. **

**5. Lights Will Guide You Home**

The next few weeks passed in a repetitive motion, much like a see-saw, going up and down again and again and again. Perry was finally allowed to go home where he was glad to be. He enjoyed spending the time with his wife and son. Then after two weeks he had to go back for more chemotherapy, then he'd go home again and then back again.

He was almost relieved when Dr. Lane told him it was time for the operation.

Relieved, but just as scared as he'd been about starting chemotherapy. He'd waited a couple more weeks after his last course of chemo and then they were ready.

The operation went well. The tumour was removed and then a bone graft was placed where the old bone had been.

When Perry woke up after the operation, he felt groggy. It took him several days before he came round enough to really take in his surroundings. His arm was bandaged up heavily, he had a drip in his arm and another pump in his arm that gave him morphine. It kept everything comfortably numb, although his arm still felt weird.

One of the physiotherapists came and showed him a few simple exercises he could do to keep his arm as strong as possible.

Before Perry had the operation, Jordan and him talked about Jack. She wanted to tell him that his dad was having an operation so he'd understand that's why he wasn't around. Perry wasn't keen on the idea at first, but after thinking it through he realised that it was a good idea. It would keep Jack happier knowing why his dad wasn't there and otherwise, things would be a bit awkward when Perry came home. There would be certain things he couldn't do while his arm was healing and playing some of the more vigorous games he and Jack enjoyed would be one of them.

Once the surgeon, Dr. Roberts was happy that Perry's arm had healed enough, he was released home.

He'd never been so glad to be at home as he was right then. Although he'd been home during the last few weeks it was the fact that he knew he had to go back in a few days. But this time, he was here to stay a little longer. He knew he wasn't healed yet. Chances were that some cancer cells were still in the bone and he may have to go through radiotherapy. From what he knew, the results of this were a little along the lines of chemotherapy, except his skin was more delicate and he'd have to be careful in the sun. He just hoped the operation was the last hurdle they'd have to go through.

The chance to be at home with Jordan and Jack and have nothing to do but enjoy his time with them was very rare. Jordan had become a lot more caring. Not that she wasn't anyway, but especially in public she could sometimes hold back on showing her feelings. It was never something that Perry minded because for the most part, he was the same. But the weeks they spent at home together were some of the nicest they'd ever shared. There seemed to be no barriers and no worried between them. Jordan wasn't trying to impress anyone, she always wanted to make sure she looked nice for Perry but she only had eyes on him. It was a nice change.

Perry was used to the way Jordan acted, always looking at the younger men. He guessed it was her way of validating herself. She always, surprisingly, had low self esteem. That's why she had the surgery and injections, she wanted to look good because she always tied up her self worth in looking pretty. If he was honest with himself, Perry could probably admit that he wasn't the best person to reinforce someone's confidence. He had an incredible knack of knocking people, not purposely, but attacking always came so easily to him. Much easier than being supportive.

He knew that if he'd been a better husband he'd have been able to push those doubts to the back of Jordan's head, let her love who she was. But that wasn't him. Of course, Jordan's lack of self esteem didn't mean that she was going to stand up for herself, just that on those days where she did need him to hold her hand and tell her how pretty she was and he didn't do it, she would in turn knock his confidence down. They both insulted one another but Jordan's flirting with other men always used to make Perry jealous.

When he was younger, and especially when he'd drunk too much, he'd end up confronting her on the guy about their behaviour, she was his wife after all. It would either end up with the guy leaving pretty quick, or very occasionally, a fight. It never really mattered who won, Jordan always went home with Perry. They'd have great make up sex, she'd be extra turned on by the way her man had stood up for her, and he'd enjoy the release of frustration he'd get. Whether a victory or a loss, he always liked the sex afterwards.

Perry sometimes thought about their marriage and wondered how it went wrong. But then he remembered the Pete situation and he'd try and stop thinking about it. But the extra time on his hands just meant that he'd analysed it more than ever. He wasn't angry about it any more. He knew they both had their parts to play in their marriage break up. Jordan stuck the knife in Perry's back, but he honestly felt like he handed it to her and told her what to do with it. At that point, he wanted her to hurt him, in some bizarre way, because things weren't right for them. He couldn't put himself into the relationship enough to try and solve it and Jordan had given up hope by then that they'd ever be a normal couple.  
He couldn't quite remember the exact time when he fell in love with her again. He wasn't sure he ever really fell out of love. He knew his feelings for her were getting stronger the more he saw her. Probably when she saved his job was the spark of those feelings again. She told him she wanted him to stay at Sacred Heart and suffer there, but she'd been married to him for long enough to know that the hospital was the most important thing in his life and when they were married, that came before her too. She might have taken a lot from him in the divorce, but he'd always told himself she couldn't take his job. He made it far too easy for her to have done that, going against Kelso so openly.  
Her pregnancy with Jack had made him want to care for her like never before, but there was a down side to it as well. Mostly when Jack had been born and he saw a whole new side of Jordan. She became the most amazingly caring, gentle woman. The way she gently nursed the baby and how she looked at him with nothing but love in her deep brown eyes. But every now and then the thought would come to him how the baby wasn't his and that he'd never been able to give her something she cared so much about. And even though he never knew to allow himself to feel a fatherly connection to Jack as he believed he wasn't the father, he knew that as long as he was allowed to, he would care for Jack as his own.

Finding out Jack was his son was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. He was shocked at first. The one thing about standing by Jordan when he didn't think he was the father is he never felt the extra burden of having to raise the child careful not to inherit any of his family traits. It was still something that worried him, especially as Jack got older and he would ask more questions. He knew for a certain amount of time he'd be able to tell him that he only had one Granny but eventually, when he got to school and learnt how other kids families were structured he'd wonder about the others. Perry couldn't think nice things about his family, he was certain he couldn't say nice things about them.

But he knew that was a long way off.

And if he was lucky enough, he'd still be alive to have to deal with it.

* * *

Jordan and Perry sat in the waiting room, tense. They held hands, fingers interlaced.

After the chemotherapy and the surgery, this test would determine whether he needed radiotherapy because they hadn't got rid of all the cancer cells yet, or if things had been a success. He tried to stay realistic and remember that even if he didn't have cancer any more, it could still easily come back.

When their time came, they both went through to see Dr Lane. He told them to sit down and opened a file. He looked at what was on it before he turned his attention back to the pair of them. "So, how are you doing since the surgery?"

"Fine." Perry replied.

"Good. Now, I'm going to cut to the chase as I know you just want to know where you stand. These results show that there's currently no trace of cancer."

"Really?" Jordan said, a smile appearing immediately on her face.

"No, it's a joke they play on all cancer patients." Perry cut in, but despite the words, he joined Jordan's broad smile.

"Of course, you'll need to make sure you get a check up every now and then. But that shouldn't be too hard for you to arrange."

"Thank you so much." Jordan said.

"It's just my job." Dr Lane said, shrugging it off. He loved to be able to give good news.

* * *

The music played softly in the bar as the room was filled with the people that cared enough about Jordan and Perry and were as relieved as them with the news.

As when Perry found out the bad news, he had told Bob Kelso first and knew that he was the first person he wanted to tell the good news to.

It had even been Bob's idea to have the party to celebrate.

That was why they were all here. Celebrating.  
Perry and Jordan sat together and watched their friends dancing. Every now and then someone would come up and tell them how happy they were about the news.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked, turning to Perry.

"Yeah." He replied. "I may just get some fresh air. It's hot in here."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Stay here. You can take any messages." He kissed her before getting up and making his way outside.  
The cool breeze outside was refreshing. It didn't help that he had on a sweater. He made his way over to the Porsche and unlocked the door.

"Hope you're not about to make a get away." A familiar voice called. He knew it instantly. Carla.

He opened the car door and pulled his sweater off, throwing it inside on the back seat and then straightened up his tee. "I didn't want to get through all this and then burst into flames with the excessive heat." He turned to face her and saw JD was with her. "While we're here, I just wanted to thank you both. Not just for what you've done for me, but for Jordan as well."

"It was nothing." Carla said shrugging it off.

"No, it was everything." Perry said. He let out a deep breath before he spoke again. "When we first found out about this all I could think about was Ben. Not just because he had leukaemia, but how he wasn't here when I needed him. I just couldn't imagine how I could get through this without my best friend. And then I realised I had a couple of pretty good people waiting right there for me. Waiting to get me through. And I know if you hadn't helped Jordan she'd have gone home and felt helpless every day." Perry smiled, thinking about her. "She's got her friends, but if they'd come all they'd have done was take her out and ignored the problem. You managed to actually help. You'll never know how much that means to us."

"You'd have done the same thing for us." JD said.

"Maybe. I just wanted you to know that I mean that, every word I said." Carla and JD smiled, not sure what they could say. "Now, let's get back in there. And, if you ever try and tell anyone about what I just said, I'll rip your god damn tongue out." He smiled a wicked smile.

The three of them headed back. Perry opened the door, letting Carla go in first. Just as he was about to walk through the door, JD put his hand on Perry's shoulder.

Perry stopped, looking at the hand and then up at JD, a questioning look on his face.

"Welcome back, Dr Cox."

The End

_**'Light's Will Guide You Home, And Ignite Your Bones,  
**__**And I Will Try To Fix You."**_

_**Coldplay- 'Fix You'**_

**Final note: I had a really terrible idea at the end about what I could do but it would have been a really depressing story if I'd done that so I made it a happy ending. I hope you like it. **


End file.
